1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing data onto a disk of a hard disk drive.
2. Background Information
Hard disk drives contain a plurality of magnetic heads that are coupled to rotating disks. The heads write and read information by magnetizing and sensing the magnetic fields of the disk. The disks are magnetize with a series of transitions. The transitions correspond to digital bits.
Data is stored on concentric tracks that extend radially across the surfaces of the disks. Each track typically contains a plurality of sectors. Each sector may have a number of data fields. Each data field has a sync field that is used to synchronize the reading of data within the field. For example, when reading data the sync field is used as a timing signal to create a read clock. Data is then read from the disk in accordance with the clock. The sync field is typically written with the writing of data.
It is desirable to maximize the amount of disk space that is allocated to data. The sync fields contain no data and consequently limits the data capacity of a drive It would be desirable to provide a disk drive that can accurately write data onto a disk without a conventional sync field and related spacing that exist in the prior art.